robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RN
RN is a Robloxian youth-oriented channel owned by Roblox Networks. It was formed in March 2013 after the combination of RN1 and RN2. RN1 focused on general entertainment, while RN2 was aimed at teenagers. The new RN is more of a rebirth of RN2, while it does keep certain aspects of its generalist predecessor RN1, such as news and lifestyle programming. History The Original RN (2009-2011) RN was known as RN previously, but as a general entertainment channel between 2009 and 2010. Shows featured were somewhat similar to what they are now, like Newcastlefan, but also had other programming such as The Ccooll Show (which RN still has the first season airing rights to). Programming was planned to be mostly game shows and talk shows, as at the time they were the easiest to produce. Many logos were used during the era, with the most notable being used until the Rchannel Era. The RN1 Era #1 (2010?) Sometime during the Original RN era, RN was branded as RN1, with branding being similar to UK cable channel Sky1. Programming was the same as the previous era, but with a focus towards an older audience, which proved unsuccesful. The Roblox Channel/Rchannel Era (2011) For a major part of 2011, RN was rebranded as Roblox Channel, featuring the exact same programming as before. Not long after the rebrand, it was proved that people disliked the new name, so it was shortened to Rchannel, which remained the name until the end of the era. Logos during the Rchannel era changed, from its original red color to a blue and yellow by the end of the period. During this era, RChannel partnered with Joe19998293's network Xperience, now Roblox Channel 5, and made significant advancements towards programming, creating the first episodes of Newcastlefan, now RN's flagship series, in the process. The RN1 Era #2 (2011-2013) As BenzBot began his involvement with Roblox Networks in late 2011, RChannel was reverted to the well known RN, and the main channel became RN1 once more. RN had plans to create a multichannel format, the first network group to do so, but the channels which would have been created from it (RN2 and RN3) never truely came to fruition. In March 2013, the RN1 Era #2 ended to be replaced with the current branding. The RN Era #2 (2013-2014) For the majority of 2013, RN ditched the multichannel format to adopt a format similar to that of MTV, in having teen-oriented programming, while ditching its previous general entertainment setup. Towards the end of 2013, the multichannel concept was revived by the rebranding of RN's in house production company Ya! to Mix, and MixTV being announced. The second RN era came to an end in January 2014, with the announcement of the return of RN2 and RN3. The RN(1) Era #3 (2014-) The third RN era started on January 11, 2014, when SuperLemonade announced the revial of RN2 and RN3, following the rebirth of the multichannel format through MixTV. Unlike the prior two RN1 Eras, the name RN1 will not be used -- rather, the previous RN name will still be used for the main channel. RN will begin to return to its former general entertainment roots, but still aiming at a somewhat younger audience, to act as a bridge between full-on general entertainment and the teen format of the new RN2. On March 16, 2014, SuperLemonade announced that RN would be ad-free, as well as multichannels RN2 and RN3. MixTV would remain with advertising. Super also announced scheduling changes for the RNTV channels: RN would broadcast Thursday through Sunday, a historical airing week that spans four years of the channel; RN2 and RN3 would broadcast Friday through Monday; and MixTV would run 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, with the previously-announced MixPrime, MixCharts, MixHits, and new music blocks to run only on Fridays through Mondays. On June 8, 2014, a redesigned logo was unveiled for RN, coinciding with the redesigned MixTV logo. Programming Programming on RN has been carried over from predecessors RN1 and RN2, with some new programming. *''Daybreak'' *''Saturday Talk'' *''The Lemon Show'' *''Newcastlefan'' *''The BenzBot Show'' *''RN News at 10'' *''The Ccooll Show (first season only) *''Dragonclan ''(soon to be moved to the new RN2) *''Extremes (soon to be moved to the new RN2) *''PlaceView'' *''The Chatroom'':'' planned, program focusing on subjects out of the coverage area of things such as the ''News at 10 or Blox News' roundtable programming. *''Everybody Talks'':'' planned and in production, scripted comedy about three friends who suddenly find out that due to a glitch, all players can use the normal chat, or "talk", as it is known within Robloxia. After Roblox introduced a modified version of their normal chat for players under 13 in early May 2013, the program has gained a new context. *''OD: planned, scripted drama about two players in an online-dating relationship on Roblox, despite it being against the Roblox rules and frowned upon by some players. *''Hood'': planned, scripted drama about an inner-city urban neighborhood (commonly referred to as the "ghetto"), and how one teenager vows to stay out of trouble in the most troubled area of the city. *''Culture Clash'': planned, series hosted by BenzBot and SuperLemonade about life and culture on the two sides of the Atlantic. Category:Networks